ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Krypton
As the gang sets course for Smallville, Kiva sits next to Reia, as she explains about her worst enemy yet. Kiva: You..didn't told me that Talon is the worst enemy you are facing. I thought Turles is the worst one? Reia: He was, but the Court of Owls are more dangerous in their own right; including Talon. Kiva: Oh... Reia: ...I was a fool. Kiva: Huh? Reia: My own actions got me here and yet, I'm not happy about it. Kiva: Still thinking about the Sands of Time? Reia: Yeah. If I didn't use it, everyone would've been lost. Kiva: ...You did the right thing. Reia: What? Kiva: Hear me out, Reia. If things are the way they are, without it, I'll be heartbroken with them gone. But...you changed their fate that no one else could. Reia: ...I had to. They are like a family to me...the only ones I had left. Kiva: Gosh... To be honest, you shouldn't blame yourself for having amnesia. Reia: I know. I can't stay here and hide forever. I want to help. Kiva: I know you do. All I'm asking for you... Please, trust me. - Reia sighed with a simple reply. Reia: Okay, I'll trust you. Kiva: Thank you. - Reia smiled at Kiva when Ratchet and Sasha on standby. Sasha: Everything settled down? Reia: Yes. Kiva: So, Ratchet.. How close are we to Smallville? Ratchet: Almost there. Not until another hour. Kiva: Okay. We'll get ourselves ready. - Reia nodded and the two go to Reia's room, just to prepare for the mission. Kiva wanted to see what was on TV, so she turned it on only to see a scene from "A Few Good Men", a court drama film. Reia: Oh, that? I'm not done finishing that movie. Kiva: Oh. What is this movie? Reia: "A Few Good Men". The captain recommended me this movie. Kiva: Why? Reia: My actions still needs work, ever since Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding. Kiva: I get it. You wanted to be brave. And you think this movie can give you an edge? Reia: ...No. But, I think cooperation can be the bravery I may need. Kiva: "My friends are my power". I understand. The team need to understand the truth you are going to tell. - The famous quote from "A Few Good Men" got Kiva startled. Reia turned off the TV and Kiva wanted to test her bravery, just to see for herself. Kiva: So... Is there anyone who you hated, like pure anger toward? Reia: ...Hard to tell. With missing memories still, it's hard to compare. But...there's one. Kiva: Worse than Turles? Reia: Much worse. ...Owen Davian. Kiva: Owen Davian? Reia: He's a dealer that...pushed my buttons. Wish I can forget him, but...I couldn't. Why? Kiva: Reia, calm down. I know you want to forget him, but you can't let go of the fact that the mission makes your senses sharper. Reia: ...You're right, it did. Kiva: Did you forgot to be brave? Reia: ...I may have. I can't do this on my own. Kiva: Don't worry, we'll help you anyway we can. - Reia smiled and the two get things settled, heading back to the bridge. Ratchet: Everything settled? Kiva: Yes, we're ready. Sasha: Before we headed to Smallville, I thought I would tell you Kyrpton's history. Kiva: Sure. Sasha: When Kal-El is born, it was a middle of a warzone when General Zod commited treason on his kind. Kiva: Gosh... Sasha: In that timeline, the Kryptonians used the planet's core to aid themselves, but it's core has become more and more unstable. Reia: They had the wrong idea. Kiva: Yeah. They're risking everything to stop Zod from taking over. Sasha: To be clear, we did stop Zod once from taking over the VR world. Kiva: And we see Zod's son at one point. - Kiva's comment made Reia silent, because the mission's still too hard on her, both emotionally and physically. Angela: But to stop him for good, we need Reia to aid Clark. Reia: ...Not with Talon still around. Kiva: Reia, calm down. Reia: How can I? Talon scarred me for life. Sasha: Vengeance won't undo the events it already come to pass. Kiva: Sasha's right. We have to focus on what's in front of us. - Reia thinks about what they said, until an Red Alert call came through. Clank: Incoming unknown call. Reia: Unknown? Kiva: I think it might be another Cylon warning. Reia: Wait... I'm sensing a good heart. Sasha: ...Put it on screen, Clank. - Clank confirmed the call and it is a princess calling, but had the phone upside-down. ???: Hello? Is this thing on? Hello?? Kiva: Oh! Hi there. Um, you have the phone upside-down. ???: Did I? Oh! Hang on. - The princess turned the phone around and sees some of the gang on a correct angle. ???: That's better. Excuse me.. I'm Daisy, princess of Sarasaland. Reia: A princess!? Kiva: Yeah, Reia. Did you know what a princess means? Reia: ..Sorry. Of course I know, Kiva. Your Highness, why are you calling us just now? We have an important mission. Daisy: My apologies. But, there's no need to be formal. Reia: Right... Daisy: Anyway, I'm calling the Galactic Rangers because...I need help. The Cylons kidnapped me, thinking I was a "Kryptonian". Reia: He's wrong. You're a human. Daisy: That's right. But some cyborgs saved me and took me to Earth for recovery. Reia: Where are you now? Daisy: Smallville. Sasha: That's the same place we're going, for our mission. Daisy: That's good. If you like, we can meet up. Kiva: Sure. - Because of her cowardness, Reia can't say anything because it could be a trap by the time they got there. Sasha: Keep an eye on Reia, will you? She's fidgeting again. Kiva: Sure thing, Sasha. - Kiva takes Reia to her room again. Kiva: What's wrong with you? You are having a conversation a minute ago. Reia: ...I was being polite. I can't say to a princess that it could be a trap, because she would raise suspicion of us looking at the wrong way. Kiva: Reia, I know you are scared and I know politeness is the right act to a princess like Daisy, but you can't stay silent forever. Reia: Then what should I do? Kiva: (Hmm... That's a tough one. How can I say this on a mild level?) Well, you should...maybe, reason with her. Reia: Reason... - The same advise Kiva mentioned nearly got Reia killed a short while ago before she was found, with Shon and Bluu broken before her own eyes. She wanted to give herself a second chance on that fact, but she couldn't because of the past barely remembered. Kiva: I think you should talk to Daisy and try to prove a point. Doing that takes courage. Reia: (The same courage brought Ratchet to believe in me before Aladdin and Jasmine without a second thought...and without realization.) Can you...be there with me? Kiva: The bridge? Sure. I'll take you there. - A few minutes later, Kiva takes Reia back to the bridge, where Daisy is still calling. Sasha nodded and let Reia speak. Reia: Um, Daisy? Daisy: You're Reia, aren't you? Reia: ...Yeah. Daisy: Don't be shy. I'm speaking to you as a friend. Now listen. I'm hiring you to be my bodyguard from the Cylons. Can you do that? Reia: Me? A bodyguard? Kiva: Gosh... What an honor. Well, Reia? Reia: ...I'll try my best, Daisy. Daisy: Thank you. That's what I wanted to hear from a Galactic Ranger like yourself. When you are ready, meet me at the Kent family residence. Reia: ...Understood. Kiva: Okay, see you there. - The screen turned off, leaving Reia with the biggest test of her life. Category:Scenes